


Obliviousness

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint keeps asking Pietro out, and Pietro keeps saying yes but he's oblivious to the fact that they're dates and not just friends?<br/>I tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is clintxpietro.tumblr.com

_Pietro should be really glad that he’s pretty_ , Clint thinks,  _cause he clearly ain’t that bright._

This is the 6th ‘date’ they’ve been on, and by date, Clint means that it’s the 6th time that he’s asked out Pietro with romantic intentions and Pietro has said yes,  assuming those intentions were completely platonic. 

At first, Clint assumed maybe it was due to the language barrier, maybe they called dates something different in Sovokia, or Pietro just never learned the English word for it. 

So Clint had tried different ways of asking Pietro to spend time with him, asking if he’d like to meet up for coffee, maybe? Pietro had brought along Wanda, claiming she wanted to know what American coffee tasted like.

Or that time he’d asked Pietro if he wanted to grab a burger after the clean-up was finished for their latest mission, and Clint had been so hopeful when Pietro had agreed, only for that hope to shatter when Pietro went to tell the rest of the Avengers about the burger getting plan. 

Tonight was going to be different though, Clint was certain, he had went to each Avenger individually (except Thor, who was in Asgard, and therefore unreachable) and told them in no uncertain terms that if they came along on whatever date Clint asked Pietro on this week, he’d shoot an acid arrow up their asses. 

So here he was, praying that 6th time was the charm, as he and Pietro sat in one of New York’s less popular bars. 

They were sitting in one of the corner booths in the back, with a few beers already drunk, talking quietly as the club music played in the background. When someone walked up to their table, both Avengers looked up instinctively. 

It was a guy, tall, tan skin, with dark features. The kind of guy Clint wouldn’t mind hitting on, before he fell crazy in love with a 22 year old speedster. Who was still oblivious to said feelings of love. 

Tall, dark, and handsome was smiling at Clint, completely ignoring a scowling Pietro. Clint smiled back, just to be polite, which clearly didn’t make Pietro any happier.

“Hey,” the guy was grinning now, easy and flirtatious in a way Clint could never manage, “you wanna dance?” 

Clint glanced at Pietro, who was now glaring holes into his coaster, and resisted the stupid urge to smile. He shouldn’t be pleased at Pietro’s obvious jealousy. 

“I’m a bit busy at the moment,” he replied easily, looking at Pietro pointedly. Pietro was too busy trying to gain the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes to notice. Thankfully the guy caught on quick, and left without complaint. 

“You don’t have to sit with me,” Pietro said stiffly, his hand tight on his beer, “if you wish to dance with that man.” He said ‘man’ the same way most people say ‘the dog’s shat on the carpet, again’. 

“You’re much better company,” Clint smiled, pleased when Pietro flushed quickly, ducking his head. 

Feeling bold, he brushed his fingers along Pietro’s, slowly, so that there was no way to mistake his intent. Pietro looked up at him quickly, the look of surprise easy to read on his features, even in the dimmed light of the club. 

“Clint,” he murmured, suddenly a lot closer than he was a moment ago. Clint could feel his body heat soak into him from where their knees pressed together. Pietro’s tongue dipped out his mouth, sliding along his bottom lip in a  _very_ distracting manner. 

“Yeah,” Clint rasped, wondering how it could possibly be fair that someone was this fucking gorgeous. He could feel Pietro shifting their hands, so that their fingers slid together, sending a tingling sensation down to the base of Clint’s spine. 

“Do you  _like_ me,” Pietro asked softly.

“Yeah,” Clint repeated, wondering if he’d now lost the ability to say anything other than yes to this intoxicating man. That fate didn’t sound so bad, he reflected, not if it put such a look of delight on Pietro’s face. 

“Can I kiss you,” Clint blurted out quickly, not sure he could wait any longer, but wanting to make sure Pietro agreed first. 

Pietro didn’t answer verbally, he just grabbed the back of Clint’s head and pulled him into an awkward, sloppy kiss. 

It wasn’t the best first kiss Clint has ever had, but he sure as hell won’t be forgetting it. 


End file.
